


A Night With The Prince

by IamAfish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Legolas Is Not Here To Play, Legolas is a little shit, Non-Consensual, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Out of Character Legolas Greenleaf, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Sex, Smut, but he's hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamAfish/pseuds/IamAfish
Summary: "Well of course," he stepped back slightly and begun circling me with his hands behind his back. He eyed me up and down. "Only the best for the guests of the Woodland Realm."Garthes and her father are staying in the Woodland Realm when the prince gets his eye on a certain foreign elleth.Read the tags
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Reader, Legolas Greenleaf/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	A Night With The Prince

"Garthes, we have arrived."  
My father's sudden talk gained my attention as I noticed the grand gates of the Elvenking's Halls. I had accompanied my father and his syndicate to trade with the Elvenking and celebrate the Feast of Starlight. We have traveled from Dorwinion with our finest wine, a wine that can make even the strongest of elves drunk.  
I gazed upon the large walls until my sight fell on the bridge separating us to our destination. Several guards of the Woodland Realm had guided us when we first entered the forest, and their presence brought safety as well as the uncomfortable feeling of being observed.  
"Yes, I can see so, father," I answered after I observed our current location. "do you believe you will speak of the trade today, or tomorrow before the feast?"  
My father's long dark hair moved as he turned to look at me. "We will have to see what the king prefers." He turned back around as his magnificent, golden horse crossed the bridge, and his assembly followed on their horses. I had been placed almost in the back, on a white stallion with brown spots, with only the guards keeping me company.  
I looked down on the strong current in the rapid river as I breathed in the fresh air. I knew the Elvenking's Halls was more than majestic, but I always preferred the outside, and I knew I would not find myself breathing this fresh, foresty air the same way until we make our return back home.  
  
"It is the utmost honor to have been invited by your Majesty to attend your feast," my father bowed, and I followed with a gracious curtsy, "I find myself excited to make yet another good trade with your realm."  
"Indeed, your wine never disappoints, and I always expect the very best." King Thranduil sat high on his throne. With his branchy crown and long, silver attire, he looked regal. Nevertheless, I could feel his strong, unforgiving glare cast upon my father and I. As if he is searching for anything that could throw us off. Since my father is the owner of the winery, his presence with the king is more than expected. As of my  
place with this? I happened to be just another lady for them to look at I  
wistfully suppose.  
"Now, your weariness is expected after your long travels," my father and I looked up as the king spoke again, and I noticed that the king looked directly at me as he spoke. A shiver felt down my spine. "Legolas, show this young lady her quarters, her father and I shall speak about our trade."  
Out from the shadows, a young elf strode in with the hint of the slightest smirk upon his stone-hard glare. I could not take my eyes off him. He must have been the most handsome creature I have ever seen, and I knew right away who he was. He strode confidently to me and stopped only when he got withing an uncomfortable range.  
"My lady." the slightest of whisper left his perfect lips as he held out a hand.  
"Your highness." I curtsied slightly, bowed my head, and took his hand. I was quickly but softly pulled away by his surprisingly soft hand. I had, of course, heard about Prince Legolas Thranduilion of the Woodland Realm. I could often hear the chatting from the ladies in Dorwinion about his charm and looks. And from the men, I could hear about his skills in combat and how he's the best archer in every land.  
We left the grand throne room with my hand still in his. I thought for sure he would let me go, but he didn't. A blush grew steadily on my pale cheeks. We traveled in silence over bridges and through several corridors. I knew I would not find my way around the massive halls without any sort of help. Soon enough, Prince Legolas stopped outside a beautifully carved door. He let go of my hand, looked down on me, and smirked slightly as he opened the door with a push. He stood waiting for me to enter the chamber I would reside in for the next few days, and I obliged.  
To say the chamber was gorgeous would be an understatement. As I walked in, I felt a soft push on my lower back, but I paid it no mind as I took in the beauty of the room I would stay in. There was a grand bed against the wall in front of me. I could see a grand closet carved equally as beautiful as the framework belonging to the bed. To the right side of the room, it stretched out further. There was a balcony with a view over the majestic forest surrounding the palace. Further in, I spotted a simple wall decorated with a stunning painting of mountains. As I stepped further into the room, I could observe the natural springs that I would use as a bathtub and a grand mirror supporting the wall behind the water.  
"I hope it's to your liking, My Lady." Soft-spoken words left Legolas, and I suddenly sensed his presence behind me. In my admiring of the room, I had forgotten the prince who was standing in the same room as I. Well, in this case, standing right behind me.  
I turned around, "Yes, it is more than I could have asked for, the room is magnificent."  
"Well of course," he stepped back slightly and begun circling me with his hands behind his back. He eyed me up and down. "Only the best for the guests of the Woodland Realm."  
I felt quite uncomfortable under his gaze. "Pardon my manners," I said to end his act of staring, "I am Garthes Celeblassien, your Highness."  
After his circling, he stood in front of me again and now looked at me without a trace of emotion, "tell me, Garthes," he inched his face closer to mine and grabbed my chin with two of his fingers as he studied my face. To say I felt nervous would be an understatement. His mouth touched the tip of my ear and I flinched slightly "are you still a maiden?"  
I jumped back. How dare he ask me that? He might be the future king, but he should surely keep out of my business. Nevertheless, I answered. I did not want to anger him; I was his guest after all. "Yes, my father does not wish to rush me into a marriage I don't desire-"  
"Are you untouched, girl?" Legolas interrupted me sharply.  
I stood frozen, why is this something he wants to know? "Y-yes. I am."  
"Good," he smiled with slight wickedness in his eyes, "I will see you in tomorrow's celebration." He turned around swiftly and walked out of the room.


End file.
